What Will Be Will Be
by Sammypenny
Summary: No, I didn't want to do that. Bring him back. He can't be dead. Bring him back to me' The final battle and the aftermath. There's attempted rape and thoughts of suicide but nothing graphic. Mentions HBP HGSS Character death but not HG or SS
1. What it Has Become

**What Will Be Will Be: What it Has Become**

**Disclaimer:** Never shall I have the luck of owning Harry Potter, unless of course JK plays poker with me.

**Summary:** 'No, I didn't want to do that. Bring him back. He can't be dead. Bring him back to me!' The final battle and the aftermath. There's attempted rape, and thoughts of suicide but nothing graphic.

**Author's Notes:** I started this story without any real destination but then I really got into it. It's angsty and there's character death. Four chapters in all but the last is kind of like an epilouge.

* * *

"Hermione how could you do this? How could you betray us? Me?" Harry screamed at Hermione.

"I'm not betraying you." Hermione tried to explain, tears in her eyes. She knew that telling Harry wasn't going to be easy but she had to.

"Then what do you call sleeping with that git, that bastard, that…. Snape?" Harry screamed in anguish.

"Harry I love him, we're going to get married."

"I don't believe this. How could you just pick off and leave. What about Ron?" Harry had stopped screaming, his voice was very quiet and he sounded like a wounded child.

"Harry, Ron's dead. He's been gone for three years. You have to accept that." Hermione pleaded.

"No!" Harry screamed again. He had never been the same since Ron had been killed.

Flashback

Everything had been planned; everything was ready, now just to lure Potter and his little friends away from the school. After Dumbledore had been killed by one Severus Snape everything had been thrown into chaos. Voldemort could not kill Harry though, not as long as he stayed on Hogwart's grounds. It was discovered that Dumbledore had used one more spell before he had died. They spell was old and similar to how Harry was protected by his mother's love. The school was protected by Dumbledore's love. As long as any student, teacher, anyone was on the Hogwart's grounds they could not be harmed.

They had been tricked by Voldemort. They had been lured away from the castle having heard about the whereabouts of Snape in their seventh year. They had been surrounded and taken to the Riddle manor. Voldemort had handed Hermione over to his inner circle of Death Eaters but told them to watch before they started to have their fun. She would never forget that day. Harry was suspended in the air in tight bonds, already greatly injured. Ron was unconscious on the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood and vomit. Voldemort had enervated Ron and put Hermione under the Imperius curse. She had tried to fight it. Even now she blamed herself for being too weak to save him. Her will, her love was not great enough. Hermione was fully conscious of what she was being forced to do. His end was brought by her. She had killed Ron, her best friend, her lover, her soul mate. Harry screamed as he watched the scene. Hermione was released from the curse and thrown back to the laughing Death Eaters. She crumpled to the floor and vomited, tears falling heavily from her eyes. 'No, I didn't want to do that. Bring him back. He can't be dead. Bring him back to me!' None of her muscles would support her, tears were still pouring down her face. She could hardly feel the dozens of hands lift her up, grab her roughly, rip off her remaining clothes. The painful screams of Harry were faintly in the back round. She couldn't tell whether he was screaming for what was about to happen to her or because he was in pain himself or for the death of Ron. Everything was blurry to her; it felt like she was watching the whole scene from above looking down at all of them, at herself, at Harry, at Ron's lifeless body. Voldemort just laughed coldly from his "throne" lazily throwing cutting hexes at Harry. He had stopped screaming, his whole body was limp but his invisible bonds held him suspended in the air. His head was titled forward, blood dripped from his mouth along with the dozens of other wounds that his body held.

The Death Eaters had stopped beating her, though she was too numb to feel any of it anyways. Her body was broken, her strength gone. It was over, all hope was lost, he was going to win, tears wouldn't come; they were all gone too. She had nothing left not even her tears. The Death Eaters held her up while a few of their comrades got into position to rape her. She knew it was going to happen and didn't even try to fight back.

Suddenly the doors swung open violently. Severus Snape came through, cut and battered, behind him were the members of the order. Curses and hexes flew in bright lights around the room. It could have been considered beautiful if only the end result wasn't destruction. Somebody had gotten Harry down and healed his wounds. The Death Eaters around her had left her to join the battle; she laid there on the cold stone floor watching the chaos around her. Her left arm was broken and so was her right leg and a couple of ribs. Cuts surrounded her body; her skin was smeared in red with blue and black bruises. She dragged her body with her last bit of strength towards Ron's limp and pale one. Nobody paid attention to her and she got to her destination without further damage to her body.

"Ron. Wake up. I'm here. Wake up," she told the dead body beside her, shaking him with her good arm, "Ron! Ron! Ron!" she called desperately, "Get up. We need to help Harry. We need to fight," she pleaded in anguish, "Ron!" she cried her vision blurring once again with tears. She fumbled for his hand, the one that held his wand. She took his hand, her tears splashing onto his cold skin, and took his wand. First she healed her own wounds then she looked around the room, around at the chaos. Her brain started functioning logically though the pain was still there. She dodged all the spells that were being cast around the room and headed towards the door where the invisibility cloak was. She draped it around her and crept up on Death Eaters killing them with the Avada Kadva not bothering with any other spell. She worked like a machine, killing with out a thought but the hatred boiled in her.

The Death Eaters were defeated but there was still one battle occurring. The Order just watched helplessly, not able to do a thing. Snape was battling Voldemort, Snape not Harry. She couldn't even see Harry; she focused in on the battle.

"Traitor, you filthy traitor! You think you can kill me!" Voldemort roared his eyes full of insanity. Shooting silent spells at Snape, a red aura surrounded him. Snape in turn defended silently not bothering to answer, his black eyes focused on Voldemort's red ones. He always seemed a step ahead of Voldemort, always blocking though, never having the chance to attack but all of his shields stood.

"Say something!" Voldemort commanded, he sounded crazy. Nobody but Snape, Harry, and Voldemort heard the conversation but there was a conversation. It was silent to everybody else but it was there.

"You're going to die. I've made sure of that." Snape said directly to Voldemort's mind.

"I still have my horcruxes. Even if I die here I'll come back." Voldemort whipped back. Harry heard it all through Voldemort.

"You think so? You should have hidden them more carefully. You should have watched me more carefully." Spells still passed between them but Snape reached into his robes pocket and threw a handful of shrunk objects at Voldemort. They clattered on the stone floor. Voldemort stared at them in horror. All of them, every single one of them were gone. All of them were destroyed; if he died then this was it. He panicked. The aura surrounded all of them pushing them to the floor. He sent a spell at Snape, a green light that had the power to kill, it was the Avada Kadavra. Snape quickly cast a spell making a blue mist surround him and turn into something like glass. The spell came closer and shattered his shield hitting him in the chest, making him fly backwards.

"Do it now!" Snape shouted silently. Harry heard it through Voldemort and before Voldemort could process those words another flash of green was cast and it hit him in the back, cutting through his aura. The spell was surrounded by a blue aura, Harry's aura. She expected something brilliant to happen, an explosion, for light to surround the room, for Voldemort to disappear from existence but nothing so grand appeared. The red aura vanished and Voldemort's body fell forwards, a look of surprise and fear plastered onto his face.

Then she crumpled onto the floor herself and everything turned black.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Review if you want more!_


	2. How it Came to Be

**What Will Be Will Be: How it Came to Be**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **'No, I didn't want to do that. Bring him back. He can't be dead. Bring him back to me!' The final battle and the aftermath. There's attempted rape, and thoughts of suicide but nothing graphic.

**A/N:** I hope you like this! Remember to review.

* * *

She had woken up in St. Mungos, lying next to Snape with Harry on the other side. Harry was already awake, trying to ward away the people surrounding him.

"Go away. Where's Ron? I need to talk to him." He commanded.

"He's dead." Somebody said, she didn't know who.

"No he's not. He was right there with me. We went together. Where is he? Stop hiding him. Ron? Ron where are you? Come out. This isn't the time for games."

"He's not coming." Hermione said quietly. Everybody looked at her.

"What do you mean? Is he sleeping?" Harry asked innocently.

"He's dead Harry. I ki… kill… killed him." She finally choked out.

"Don't joke Hermione. Why would you kill him? You love him. You were going to get married." Harry said, his voice no longer innocent, it had changed so that you could tell that he knew. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.

"I…I..." she tried to say.

"You were in love! You loved him and he loved you, you were going to get married and have children. You were going to grow old together. I was going to be his best man. I was going to be your kid's god father. I was going to be there with you guys too. We were all supposed to live! He wasn't supposed to die! It was suppose to be me! I was supposed to save everyone and then I was supposed to die! I was supposed to be able to save everyone!" He pleaded, tears spilling from his face. The people that surrounded Harry tried to calm him down. Hermione just stared blankly at the wall with tear stains down her face. They moved Harry's bed to a separate room.

As he passed by Snape he screamed, "You! It's all your fault! You killed him. It's all your fault! You killed him!" Snape didn't answer though; she didn't know whether he was sleeping or just dead.

She couldn't remember how long she had stared at that blank wall. It seemed like eternity but at the same time it seemed like it passed in a second. She stopped talking; the last words she said had been the ones she said to Harry. She spent her waking hours staring blankly at the wall. Gone was the once intelligent witch, she sat there as if she was in a coma while Snape laid there actually in a coma. Eventually they let her leave. She left and wandered around the wizarding world for a couple of weeks. She found inns and hotels to sleep at out of necessity but still she didn't talk. The manager would ask her questions and she would nod or shake her head. Finally after three weeks and four days she went home, to her parent's home. They hugged her and talked to her and tried to comfort her but she still remained silent. She didn't see Harry, she didn't see anybody. She didn't go to any of her friends funerals, she didn't even acknowledge them. She stayed in her house all day. She would stay in bed all day if her parents didn't get her to go downstairs. They made sure that she ate. She didn't read, she didn't watch T.V., she just sat there and stared blankly.

Lupin came and tried to get her to interact with the wizarding world again but she wouldn't leave. McGonagall came but she still didn't leave. After a month of being at home Harry came to see her. He knocked on the door and she answered. They sat on the couch and he cried. She held him and he cried. She patted his back and he cried. She didn't cry not since that day. She still didn't talk. Everything she did was very mechanical but Harry didn't notice. He saw her as she used to be but she was the ghost of her former self. Then he left and she sat there by herself. She didn't know why but then she got up and left the house. She walked through London and found her way to St. Mungos. She went to coma ward, nobody stopped her; nobody noticed her. Nobody realized that she had left her house. She found her way to the bed side of Severus Snape. Suddenly some great hatred coursed through her body. She hadn't felt emotion like this since that day. It was all his fault. If he hadn't come in and saved the day she would be dead right now. She would be dead and she would be with Ron. It was his fault.

The hatred died as she really looked at him and saw what he had become. He had also become a ghost of his former self. His hair had grown longer and nobody had bothered to cut it. It was as long as Sirius' was and just as tangled. His face was pale and thin. His cheek bones jutted out. He had lost a lot of weight and she could see how his skin seemed to stick to his bones. He didn't move. He just laid there. He laid there oblivious to the world outside just as she was. She sat down in a chair next to him. She just sat there staring at him and he just laid there unmoving for hours. Then a nurse came and made her leave, so she left. She went home then and her parents asked her where she had gone. She just pointed out the door. They left her alone. She lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She slept for a few hours though she didn't want to. Her dreams always replayed the battle and she would toss and turn in her covers soaking her clothes with sweat. Her mother woke her up. She still stayed quiet in her sleep. Her mother made her eat and she did. Then she left again and she ended up at St. Mungos. She sat in the chair next to him and stared at him. The nurse brought her something to eat even though she wasn't a patient. Then she had to leave again.

She did this everyday and after the first week her Mother came with her. They sat down together and her mother asked her who he was. She looked at her mother then turned back to Snape. Her mother left but she stayed. A couple weeks later Lupin came with her. He asked her why she was doing this and she looked at him then back at Snape. McGonagall came with her and told her that she missed him too; Hermione looked at her then back at Snape. They stopped coming with her but she stayed. After a month and six days he woke up but only for a moment. She looked at him and he looked at her but then he fell back to sleep. The next day he woke again and she looked into his eyes and he looked at her.

"I thought that you had been a dream," he said she shook her head slightly. He went back to sleep and she stayed. The next day he woke again to find her there.

"Miss Granger why are you here?" he asked her, she shrugged her shoulders, "I expect an answer," she nodded. She stared at him as he stared at the wall.

"Because I wanted to see your eyes," she said quietly. He nodded and looked at her. She looked right back into his eyes.

"I am sorry," he said through their mind connection.

"For what?"

"For letting you live, you seem to hate me for making you live."

"Yes."

"Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know," she answered and he broke their connection.

"You hurt." He stated as if it were fact.

"Yes."

"Why haven't you talked to anybody else?"

"They didn't need answers." He nodded again. He continued to stare at the wall and she continued to stare at him. They spent their days like this. Nobody else came to visit. People stopped trying to get her to talk.

"Forgive me?" he asked, his voice full of emotion, needing her to answer; holding on to her answer. She nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: I have the rest of this story written out but I'm holding it hostage for some more reviews. 


	3. What Will Be Will Be

**What Will Be Will Be: What Will Be Will Be**

**Summary:** 'No, I didn't want to do that. Bring him back. He can't be dead. Bring him back to me!' The final battle and the aftermath. There's attempted rape, and thoughts of suicide but nothing graphic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, if I did it would be called Severus Snape

**A/N:** It's coming to a closing now I guess. There's still one more chapter but that's more like an epilouge. I hope you like it!

* * *

They spent the next couple of weeks I silence, it was a comfortable silence. He sat there starring at the wall, much like she had. He experienced the same things that she had at first; the depression, the search though the memories to try and find some way that they could have saved pain and suffering, the loss but he had her there to carry him through it. He would stare at the wall and think, relive the nightmares of the past and she would watch him. She would stare into his eyes, searching for the same things as him, trying to see what he saw, trying to feel and understand. They shared the pain, the loss. Other people had tried to stay with them, prodding either to speak. Nobody knew that Hermione had spoken, nobody knew Snape had either. The two ignored them easily and they were left in peace, if you could call what they were feeling peace. It became routine so easily. She would come and sit next to him; he would already be staring at the wall. Both thought, not the type of intellectual thoughts, just thoughts of what could have been. Each day they thought up a whole line of should haves. The very air around them was depressing, it weighed down upon them but their guilt of living when others had not weighed down upon them more heavily.

After a couple of weeks Snape was released. He dressed again in his black robes but now they were depressing instead of frightening. He left and she silently followed, not knowing what else to do. She could have always gone home and if she had, she probably wouldn't be in the situation she was in today. He took her to the broken up house on Spinner's End. They had done a side long apparition. He wrapped his arms around her and they popped out of London. She said nothing she didn't want to leave and apparently he didn't want her to go. He led her inside and she sat down on the dusty couch. He went into the kitchen and brought some tea out. He put a cup in front of her and they drank in silence. He sat opposite her and they just looked blankly at the walls. Finally, after they had finished their cups, Hermione spoke.

"Does the pain ever go away?" she asked quietly.

He paused, looking thoughtful, "I don't know."

Suddenly she started to giggle. He gave her a peculiar look, a mix of curiosity and '_you've finally cracked, haven't you?_' What's so funny?" he asked her, curiosity overwhelmed his voice.

"I… I never…" she tried to get her giggling fit under control, "I never thought that I would ever get that answer out of the all knowing, never admitting to faults, bat of the dungeon," she admitted after she had finally stopped giggling. Only a sad smile was left on her face. He wondered if she would ever be able to smile a full smile ever again.

"Bat of the dungeons, why Miss Granger, I do believe you have just insulted your professor," he said, wanting the lightened mood to continue. He needed to get his mind off of the memories; he needed to see joy again before he went insane.

"Oh, put a sock in it. I graduated last year," she said, it felt so good to have something to talk about. She needed this as much as he did, they both knew it.

"Indeed," he said coolly, letting his lips turn up slightly for once.

"Why is that a smile on your face Professor?" She wanted to keep the light banter going. It lifted the melancholy that drifted in the air

"What happened to your graduation last year?" He teased her, throwing her own words back at her in a light tone that it made her happier, not angry, or embarrassed, just happier.

"With such bad professors like you I forget things so easily," she teased right back.

"I think to make it easier to remember, let's drop the Professor title. I answer quite nicely to Severus."

"And I answer quite nicely to Hermione."

"Hermione," he said as if testing out her name.

"Severus," she let it roll off of her tongue. It seemed strangely natural for some reason. "Our names must be on the top ten list of most misused names in the world."

"Indeed," he chuckled. It was deep and smooth and warm, it reminded her so much of Ron. She looked down trying to hide her tears from him. She didn't want this pain to consume her again; she didn't want to feel this hurt.

"Hermione, is something the matter?" Snape, no Severus, asked when she didn't lift her head. At first he thought she was laughing again but those weren't sounds of joy. If only he could see her face but her hair covered it from him. He moved towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Hermione?"

She lifted her tear streaked face towards him, "I miss him. Why did he have to leave? Why did I have to kill him?" She looked up at him with those big eyes of hers, needing an answer from him this time. His heart would have broken if it was whole.

He paused, thinking his answer through, "Because evil exists in this world."

She nodded and leaned her head into his chest, staring at the wall, and thinking. His gaze traveled to her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for hours, each in their own sad thoughts. The laughter had felt so good but they both doubted they would ever feel such joy again.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know I ended it on a sad note but it's supposed to be angsty. If you wanted more on thier romantic life, I'm sorry but I didn't want this story to get too long and I doubt I would have finished this story if I continued on with their progressing relationship. There's only one more chapter remember so lots of reviews so that I feel motivated to post it! 


	4. Learning to Let it Be

**What Will Be Will Be: Learning to Let it Be**

**Summary:** 'No, I didn't want to do that. Bring him back. He can't be dead. Bring him back to me!' The final battle and the aftermath. There's attempted rape, and thoughts of suicide but nothing graphic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter if I did then Snape would be the hero and Sirius wouldn't have died.

**A/N:** Here's the last chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

In a silent agreement they decided to continue to meet everyday; sometimes for a couple of hours, sometimes from sunrise to sunset. One day they would sit silently at his house and have tea, others they would talk over coffee. Some days they would go out to a coffee house or a restaurant. Walks became frequent, talking not so much. Conversation did occur which surprised all those around them who had not heard either speak a word for so long. The world lived on but their hearts lived in the dead past. They tried not to talk of that day or those before then. 

Harry came to visit her once a week, always talking about how the three of them had to go do something. How the future was going to be bright. He never could come to terms with Ron's death. The whole world praised him for the death of Voldemort but Harry's whole world had died with a red hair. Hermione sometimes wished that she could help him but her own heart was in too much despair. Everyone ignored Harry's own lunacy and they lived on, forgetting the boy who lost his soul for them.

The one's that had lost the most were close to Harry, they were the people that had grown up with them. The Weasley clan had lost two, Ron and Percy. They held onto each other even tighter. They put on brave faces and faced the world but Hermione couldn't. Her guilt and sadness consumed her. Maybe if Voldemort was still alive she would have someone to blame and anger would snuff the other two emotions out. Severus had his own sadness, guilt, and anger at himself to deal with. His dark soul was a shade from pitch black, if not for Hermione he knew he would have lost his soul. She was sure that she would have killed herself if not for him. She had the death of Ron and he had the death of Dumbledore. He had confided in Hermione once that he still felt the pain of having to kill Dumbledore. She had asked him how he could continue the way he did for those few months before the final battle feeling that way. He had told her that only the drive to finish the war, to kill Voldemort, to not have let Dumbledore die in vain, let him continue to live those months. No more could he ignore those feelings.

Slowly, their pain started to leave them. Slowly, their soul grew lighter. Slowly, they learnt to interact with the world. Slowly, they fell in love. One year, four months, and twelve days from the final battle they kissed. In that kiss the pain, despair and guilt no longer consumed them. Those feelings would always live on in them but enough had vanished to allow them to live, to love. Their relationship was slow but their love was not. They knew that without the other they could not live. Their wounds from the war healed though they still held scars but they didn't let the scars get in their way. One year, nine months, and twenty three days from their first kiss he presented her a ring. Her eyes sparkled and a way that they had not since Ron's death and she agreed. That sparkle filled him with warmth.

They couldn't live happily ever after because their scars connected them too much to the past but they lived.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about it being so short but I just wanted to find a closing for the story and I didn't want to add this to the end of the last chapter. I think it goes better by itself. Here's the end of this story and I hope that you liked it and I hope that you will check out my other stories. I really recommend "The Reason Why" even if you don't like the writing the plot/story is worth the read. I'm working on lots of things but this just means that I'm writing when I feel like there's an idea in my head and continuing stuff when those ideas don't leave.

If you like Snape I have started on one where Snape has a past similar to Voldemort. His dad walked out, his mom died and he lives in an orphanage. Voldemort takes him in and that's where he learnt all the dark spells before starting Hogwarts, It doesn't end there so be sure to look out for it. I have some others also and I'm hoping that those light bulbs stay lit long enough for me to write them.

Anyways, I think that that's enough self advertizing (sorry I can't help it, I come from a buisness family). i really hope you check out some other stories and that you enjoyed this one.

Leave a review to A: tell me about how you liked/disliked this story or

B: to tell me to shut up. :D


End file.
